Visual displays are now provided in retail stores of products and items being purchased by a customer. For example, such visual displays are provided at a checkout counter so that the customer can verify the accuracy of the clerk at the checkout counter in recording, as by entries by a bar code scanner or by a keyboard, the purchases being made by the customer and the prices of such purchases. Such verifications are provided by alphanumeric symbols on the display screen.
It has been considered desirable for some time to be able to provide in a store advertisements of items and products offered by the store. These advertisements may illustratively relate to specials being offered by the store at any time. For example, such advertisements are now being provided by posters prominently displayed in the store. However, only one poster can be allocated at any one time to a given space in the store. This limits the ability of the store to provide a plurality of advertisements in sequence in any one space.
It would be desirable to provide in a store a system in which a sequence of graphic presentations and a presentation of a specific event are displayed at different times in a given location, the sequence of graphics presentations being provided at first times to indicate advertisements and promotions and the information, preferably alphanumeric, relating to specific events being provided at second times to specify products and the prices of such products. It would be further desirable to display the sequence of graphics presentations and the specific event at different times on a single visual display screen in the store or in some cases simultaneously on the screen. For example, the sequence of graphics presentations may relate to specials being offered in a store or market and the specific event may relate to the description to the description of a specific product and the price of the product in the store or may relate to an alphanumeric identification of a plurality of products being purchased by a customer, the prices of such products and the total cost of all of the products.